yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Carnegg
Translation of Japanese on Yamato 2202 poster art Carnegg, would you translate--or find a translation--of the Japanese on the poster that you added yesterday? It would be useful information for the image description. Thanks! -- BlueResistance (talk) 13:28, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :That Poster was uploaded onto Tumblr by a user without he/she giving a rough translation.--Carnegg (talk) 13:54, April 26, 2017 (UTC) ::That particular Tumblr definitely isn't the only source of the image; I've seen it in other places. Maybe there is a translation available elsewhere on the Web, or at least a transcription of the Japanese writing that you could copy and paste into Google Translate. Please take a look around if you have some time. -- BlueResistance (talk) 19:14, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Some Japanese Sites have been harmful to my computer in the past, so i wait until somebody uploads new info (sometimes translated) on tumblr or twitter.--Carnegg (talk) 18:23, April 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::You guys are talking about the one with Saito and Hijikata? Not sure how to make this sentence not awkward, but it says "The revenge of the men betrayed by the "future" begins." Begins is in bold, this same character is also the "Hajime" in Saito's name. I don't know why "future" is in quotes; there is a Yamato crewwoman named Miki (Saijo) that writes her name with those characters. But it's probably not related. evan1975 (talk) 01:08, April 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::Maybe the mystery and the apparent "awkwardness" of the sentence are part of the story to be revealed later. I think this translation will work well for us now. Thanks! -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:55, April 28, 2017 (UTC) "First Two Episodes of Yamato 2202" re-post I already responded to--and revised for potential legal problems--your post about names of the first three episodes of Yamato 2202 on my talk page. Why did you copy and paste your original, unrevised post onto the Yamato 2202 talk page? Go to my talk page to read my response and to make your own subsequent response. -- BlueResistance (talk) 22:07, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Complete English language release information Thank you for getting started on the English release information for Yamato 2199. However, you forgot something: the earlier releases from Voyager Entertainment. Previously, I wrote, "Release dates for the aborted Voyager Entertainment Star Blazers 2199 video series should also be added. They got through the first two or three volumes before abruptly suspending the series." You should be able to find information about when these volumes were released from Voyager's official Star Blazers 2199 site; I don't think they altered anything after suspending their release schedule. -- BlueResistance (talk) 21:53, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Keeping tables consistent As I noted in my edit summary on April 26, the table styles need to be consistent. Your revision on that day brought it out of line with other episode list pages (for Yamato 2199 and for the original Yamato series), and your revision today repeated the same issue. -- BlueResistance (talk) 23:29, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Yamato 2202 episode titles The titles of the Yamato 2202 episodes need to be revised, now that Funimation is offering official English language translations. However, the titles need to be changed everywhere, not just one place. If you want to take the initiative in updating the titles, do it everywhere at the same time--including the article for the episode itself--for the sake of consistency. Where did you get the title "Reach the Embassy on the Moon"? It's not listed on the Funimation site. If you found the title from an official source, please cite it. However, if it's just an alternate unofficial translation, there's no need for it; just stick with the current unofficial translation until the official one comes out. -- BlueResistance (talk) 23:35, May 10, 2018 (UTC) :I watched the 1st episode of Star Blazers 2202 Warriors of Love on Funimationnow. It has the official translation of the episode title. --Carnegg (talk) 00:09, May 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I know! Please read both parts of the message that I left for you in their entirety, and don't conflate them. The first part of the message said that if you're going to change the title of the first episode to the new official one, please change it everywhere on the site, not just in one place. The second part of the message asked you where you got the title "Reach the Embassy on the Moon" for the second episode. ::In the future, if you are responding to a message, please do not respond to it on a different talk page. Just use the page where the original message was written for your response. -- BlueResistance (talk) 00:08, May 11, 2018 (UTC)